Gambit 2
by Puppybaddog
Summary: sequel to Gambit...hehehe Complete
1. Chapter 1

Gambit2.../Puppybaddog

Summary: Sequel to Gambit

Disclosure: Don't own don't sue

Chapter 1

Remy chuckled as he and his family spent a day at the beach, Hunter was now sixteen months old Remy held onto his hands and walked with his son, Hunter screeched and giggled as the waves came ashore and tickled his toes, Elena smiled at the sight she was now seven months pregnant, after leaving Xavier's mansion Remy had had a little trouble with his powers but it was nothing he couldn't handle. Remy lifted Hunter in his arms and threw him in the air, catching him again. Remy chuckled as he cradled him in his arms. "Let's go see if ya maman wants ta join us eh?"

"Aman..." Hunter chirped.

"Mmm-aman..." Remy corrected as he made his way to his wife.

"Amamaman..." Hunted giggled.

"What are you two babbling bout?" Elena smiled.

"Oh nothin' wanna go for a swim dove?" he asked with a smirk.

Elena chuckled and leaned back on her arms, "Well that depends..."

"On what chère?"

"If I sink..." she laughed laying a hand on her belly.

Remy chuckled and gently pulled her up, "No worries dere dove ya always make Remy feel like he floating, highly doubt ya gonna sink with him around ya..." he smirked and leaned down molding his lips onto hers. The kiss was broken when Hunter giggled and clapped his hands pointing to the water, Remy turned grinned and whispered in Hunter's ear. "Sailboat..."

"Saibot..." Hunter repeated.

Leading his love into the waist deep water, Remy felt a bit odd as if someone was watching them, broken from his thoughts as Elena grabbed his arm when she nearly tripped, "Stupid waves are pushing me back..." she giggled. Remy smirked and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Better?" he asked.

"Much..." she smiled leaning her head on his shoulder.

Remy looked at her closely, "You look a bit tired chère, ya all right?"

"Don't know haven't been sleeping much lately..." she leaned up and kissed his cheek.

Remy grinned, "Now dat...I know...you always keep me awake, with ya grabbin' an kickin'" Elena quirked an eyebrow and poked him in the ribs. "See, ey little man ya maman's in one of her moods..." he continued to tease, Elena faked a glare and continued tickling and poking Remy. Hunter giggled excitedly, as Remy used him as a shield.

"Oh..." Elena suddenly gasped, her hands going to her stomach.

"What?" Remy looked at her worriedly.

"Feels like this kid wants to play too..." she smirked.

Remy sighed "Ya scared da hell out of me chère..." he scolded, as he now bounced Hunter on his hip.

"Sorry the kid just gave me a sudden kick..." she smiled sweetly, Remy held out his hand and led her out of the water and onto the beach, "How bout diner at Annette's?"

"Mmmm dat sounds good..." she answered, her stomach suddenly grumbling.

After lunch Elena gave a scolding look to Hunter who was about to grab for a woman's purse.

Remy chuckled, "Not yet Hunter...gotta wait til you a little bit older petite..." he whispered in the boy's ear. Then looked up to Elena with a smirk on his face, "Ah père would be proud..." he grinned as he sat Hunter on his lap.

Elena giggled, "I'm sure he will, but you're not the one who has to explain to the people who catch him why it is that my nearly two-year-old son is a klepto..."

Remy winced, "Chère...please, klepto is such a harsh word...it lacks character..." he grinned.

That night after coaxing Hunter to bed, Elena sighed as she started to clean up the kitchen, "Ey...what da hell are ya doing?" Remy asked as he entered the kitchen.

Elena smirked at the tone in his voice, "Washing dishes what's it look like..."

"Put-da-dish-down...step-away-from-da-sink..." he ordered, Elena chuckled softly as she stepped back and held up her hands, "Wow, that actually worked...hmmm oh da possibilities..." he chuckled maniacally rubbing his hands together, Elena rolled her eyes. "Alright now...turn-around..." Elena slowly turned and crossed her arms, "Oh my lord in heaven..." he smiled as he slowly stepped forward, "I have control ovah her..." he grinned as he wrapped his arms around her frame, "Let's see what else I can make her do..." he whispered as he started to move her body, to the imaginary song playing in his head. Kissing her lips softly he then nuzzled her neck. Elena giggled when he hit a ticklish spot, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hmmm, ya seem tired my dove..." he smirked holding her tightly.

"I am but the dishes need to be washed..." she groaned.

"To hell wit da dishes, I'll buy ya some clean ones..." he chuckled, as he twirled her and gently pulled her to him. "What ya say love...time fo bed?" Elena leaned her head on his shoulder and kissed his neck, Remy could feel the smile on her lips, kissing her forehead, he twirled her again and picked her up.  
Walking to their room, he gently put her on her feet and left to make sure the doors were locked, and turning off the lights he then went back to their room and hid a smile as he glanced at his wife on the bed as she grinned at him wickedly Remy slowly undressed and smirked as he felt her eyes on him. "Ya enjoying da view chère?"

"Ahun..." she answered with a smile.

Remy crawled on the bed and snuggled up to her, "So what you been dreamin 'bout dat keeps me awake every night..." Elena shrugged, and smiled when he caressed her stomach. Remy smirked and kissed below her ear, "Ya dreamin bout dis here Cajun?" Elena laughed, "I take dat as a no..." Remy continued, and started to tickle her, "Remy be disappointed he thought he was da man of ya dreams..." he chuckled, pinning her arms to the bed.

Remy moved above her and gazed in her eyes. "Ya are..." she smiled sweetly leaning up and kissing him rather demandingly. Remy smirked and caressed her cheeks with his thumbs stretching his fingers in her hair. Breaking the kiss for a breath, Remy grinned as Elena gasped. "My sweet thief...ya always beat up any man who dare invade my dreams..." She smiled.

"Damn right, no one harasses my woman..." he chuckled, lying on his side and snuggling up to her nuzzling her neck. "Ya all right?"

"Yeah..."

"How's da little one?"

"Tired..." Elena whispered as sleep quickly took her. Remy chuckled and held her close to him waiting to join her in sleep.

A few days later Elena was playing with Hunter on the floor of the living room while Remy cooked breakfast. He smiled when he heard Hunter giggle and Elena laugh hysterically as she pounced on him and blew raspberries on his tummy. Remy suddenly looked to the door, as he felt a presence behind it. Waiting a few moments the doorbell rang. Chewing on a piece of bacon Remy walked up to the door and opened it, "What da hell are ya doing in these parts?" Remy smirked, as he let his two new guests enter the loft.

"Just thought we'd come for a visit...if that's alright?" Logan chuckled as he watched Storm give a warm hug to her so-called brother.

"Oh I've missed you..." she whispered.

Remy grinned and wrapped his arms around her giving her a big hug, and kissing her cheek. "Likewise Stormy...You two had breakfast yet?"

"That depends did you cook it?" Logan smirked as he turned to the laughter in the other room. "Well I guess the kid's awake..."

"Can we go see him?" Storm asked excitedly, Remy nodded with a smile as he led them in the living room.

"Well I see you two are keeping busy...damn darlin you're huge..." Logan amazingly smiled when he saw Elena.

Elena rolled her eyes, "Gee thanks for the compliment...first time I was ever called huge..." she sighed.

"Nah I'm just kiddin' darlin you're beautiful..." Logan helped her on her feet, while Remy snickered behind him.

"She violent too, ya better watch ya mouth Wolfie..."

Logan eyed her over. "Oh yeah?"

Elena looked to Storm, "Are you hearing this?"

Storm giggled then tried to act serious, "Logan stop teasing...and you Remy..." she scolded.

Remy quickly stepped forward hugging his wife close and kissing her temple, "I know, I know, be nice or ya'll beat me up right?" he chuckled, then looked to Elena, "So ya hungry yet dove?"

"Starving..." she answered.

"Alright people step back let her make her trail or...ow..." Remy flinched as Elena pinched his arm. Storm laughed as she followed her into the kitchen, "Come 'ere..." Remy cooed to his son as he lifted him in the air.

"Wow he got big..." Logan grinned as he shook Hunter's hand, "So um...how ya doing, ya alright?" Logan asked a bit concerned.

Remy grinned, "Yeah Remy's fine...and he's hungry come on..." he quipped.

After breakfast, the two couples headed off for an afternoon ride Logan insisted that they take his jeep and practically forced Remy to drive it since he wanted to enjoy the sights, Storm had asked if it might get a little too tiring for Elena if they were to bring Hunter and suggested they leave him with his grandfather, Remy sensed something odd with the two but shrugged it off as he drove to his father's and dropped off the hyper little tyke to spend a few hours torturing his grand-pa. Remy was driving Logan's jeep as they looked at the sights, Logan and Storm sat in the back while Elena sat beside Remy. Remy stopped suddenly when two trucks cut him off, Remy jammed on the brakes. The four men and two women inside the trucks looked at the four in the jeep with a certain amount of amusement, "I don't like da looks of this Rem..." Logan whispered.

"Yea no kiddin..." Remy answered back, slowly putting the jeep in reverse, "Ya all right dove?" Remy asked not breaking eye contact with the man who was staring at him.

Elena looked at him and grumbled. "Why...what the hell are you going to do?"

Remy watched as two men left the first truck and approached the jeep, "You're Gambit right?" The red head spoke up, Remy watched as the man lifted his palm.  
A purple sphere like flame appeared, the man laughed and aimed it towards the jeep, Remy quickly backed up the jeep as the sphere landed in the jeeps previous spot, the sphere grew and in a flash of light disappeared, along with half the street.

Elena looked on wide-eyed, Storm grasped the woman's shoulders to pin her to the seat, "Remy get us out of here..." she barked. Totally agreeing with his sister Remy backed up and swiftly turned the jeep around.

"Great we being chased by asshole mutants...nice visit hun?" Remy hissed as he swerved through traffic.

"Oh yeah sure we should come by more often..." Logan grunted, as he looked behind them the trucks were hot on their trail. Remy looked around wanting desperately to get off the damn streets as he avoided a few civilians and swerved through traffic, spotting a private road Remy made a sharp turn, Logan grabbed the back of Remy's seat "Damn Gumbo where the hell did ya learn ta drive..." Logan held on for dear life when Remy made another turn, plowing through a field. The trucks still in pursuit.

"New York where else..." Remy answered as he was now on a dirt road, the trucks still behind them.

"Where the hell are we going?" Logan growled.

"Away from them..." Remy answered.

"Ya expect ta keep driving, until ya run out of gas..."

"Non...just until we get to old man Pierce's bridge..." Remy grunted as he quickly turned the jeep into a narrow road. The first truck sped up nearly landing in a ditch as they turned to follow, a woman leaned out of her window and threw a fireball at the jeep. Remy seeing this in his rear view mirror, hit the brakes as the flames overshot and landed ahead of them, the road burst into flames as Remy hit the gas and drove straight through. "Please tell me da jeep's not on fire..." Remy asked making another sharp turn. Logan inspected around them.

"No we're fine..." Logan looked at Elena. "How ya doing darlin?"

"That would be a very stupid question Logan..." Elena hissed as she dug her nails in the seat. "I'd also feel much better if this stupid jeep had frickin doors..." she yelled.

"Calm down dove we almost there..." Remy assured her, as he looked in his mirror, "Damn they persistent aren't dey..."

"Is that the bridge up ahead?" Storm asked.

"Yup..."

"So what's your plan?" Logan leaned forward.

Gambit took out a pack of cards and charged it, Logan's eyes widened as the cards immediately glowed a dark red, flames engulfed the whole pack, "I suggest ya move ya head Wolfie..." Remy warned, the moment the jeep passed the center of the bridge Remy lifted his hand above his head and released the pack. Logan watched as the pack landed on the bridge. As the trucks were about to cross, the bridge exploded bursting into flames there was nothing left as the trucks screeched to a halt. The mutants watched as the jeep sped away into the lush forest. Remy slowed the jeep as they came up to a nearby cliff. Parking the jeep Remy leaned sideways and laid a hand on Elena's shoulder, "Ya all right chère?" he asked lifting her chin with his thumb and index finger, Elena gave a small smile and nodded, Remy then laid his hand on her belly, and smirked, "...and da little one?"

"Oh he's probably enjoying the adrenaline going through my system at da moment..." she laughed softly.

Logan chuckled then looked behind them, "Shit…Um Gumbo...is there another way out of here...cause if not we got a little problem..." Logan hissed as he and Storm quickly got out of the Jeep to defend the LeBeau's. Remy looked behind them and gasped the six mutants were quickly running up to them. Hearing a creak coming from the Jeep, Remy looked within a bit confused then quickly unbuckled Elena and told her to get out while he did the same, jumping out Remy ran to Elena pulling her close to his body and watched as the Jeep was crushed by an invisible force. "Ya bastards are gonna pay for wrecking my jeep..." Logan hissed as he unsheathed his claws. "What the hell do you punks want?"

"Your not gonna give it even if we do ask so why bother answering..." the woman with a ponytail answered with a smirk.

"Well if it was da Jeep..." Remy still held a hand on his wife keeping her behind him, looked at the wreck and smirked, "I think ya'll can have it..."

A dark haired man stepped forward apparently the leader of the group. "Actually we're here for the woman behind you...rather the child she's carrying..."

"Wha..." Elena gasped, Remy frowned and stepped back hiding her from their view, Logan and Storm stepped in front of the married couple and went on the defensive.

"Why?" Storm asked a hint of anger in her voice.

They all shrugged, "Our boss wants the child says that it'll be very powerful considering how fast daddy over there's evolved within the last few years..."

"And who the hell is ya boss?" Logan growled.

"Enough talk...now hand over the woman..." the leader answered.

"Ya lay a hand on my woman and they'll be picking out ya body parts all ovah N'Arleans..." Remy hissed.

"You will not touch her…" Storm seethed immediately taking to the air as she sent whirlwinds towards the six mutants, clouds of dust obstructed their view Logan kept to the LeBeau's side as they slowly backed up to the cliff's edge,

"Any ideas homme?" Remy asked as he looked down into the crevasse.

"I'm working on it..." Logan growled as Storm landed beside him.

"Those winds won't last long..." the moment she said that her whirlwinds died down, apparently the leader could control the air around him and he had erected a protective bubble surrounding his five companions as well as himself.

"Remy..." Elena trembled as she clutched his arm.

"S'alright dove..." he tried to calm her down, then grinned when he had looked back down the crevasse, "Eh Wolfie...Ya responsible fo that?"

"What?" he asked then followed Remy's gaze, "Heh well it's about time...Can ya manage with Mrs.Gumbo?" Remy nodded, as he picked her up bridal style, and jumped down the crevasse Logan and Storm following. The six mutants looked in awe as the four had just jumped to their death, but found themselves extremely surprised when the Blackbird emerged and flew off, the back hatch closing as the X-men were now safely within the belly of the jet.

Remy still carrying his wife sat her down in one of the seats and strapped her in. "Ya all right?" he asked kissing her sweetly. Elena smiled and nodded as she released a shaky breath Remy stood and turned facing a few X-men.

"Miss us?" Scott asked with a smirk.

"Absolutely not..." Remy answered plainly and sat next to his wife.

"What the hell took you so long Chuck?" Logan sighed.

"Well I apologize Logan but with all the swearing you were thinking I couldn't quite understand your directions..." Xavier chuckled.

"Chuck those bastards vaporized a street, chased after us in the middle of the swamps and totaled my Jeep, I was pretty pissed off..." Logan growled and sat down crossing his arms to his chest...he so loved that Jeep.

"Well you two look well, have you any idea why those mutants attacked you?" Jean asked sitting in front of Elena.

Remy frowned and glared at the floor. "They wanted the baby..." Storm answered.

"What?" Scott asked looking at the weather witch.

"Actually their boss wants the baby, thinks it'll be powerful...someone's been keeping an eye on you gumbo..."

"Nevah sensed anyone familiar..." Remy leaned his head back against the seat.

"Don't worry we'll find out who it is and stop them..." Scott assured Elena, Remy chuckled. "What are you laughing at?" Scott asked leaning against the seat.

"Don't get me wrong, Remy be grateful that ya got here in time and all but ah..." he smirked, "Was ya little visit an actual visit?" Remy looked at Storm who was biting her lower lip, and Logan who only stretched in his seat, "You boys on a mission...no way in hell dis here bird's able ta fly all da way here in N'Arleans, in less dan fifteen, twenty minutes ta come rescue us poor helpless ones who 'bout to get killed cause some psycho wants da newest LeBeau...Do tell...ya knew dey were aftah us...dat why ya pressed we leave my boy wit his grand-père, and dat I drive yo jeep...right Wolfie?" Logan grinned then started chuckling, the crafty thief was no fool, Remy then looked to Xavier, "Ya'll not thinkin 'bout playin dis here Cajun again are ya?"

Charles sighed then smiled, "Of course not Remy, and yes we heard that a small group of mutants were searching for you...which is why Logan and Ororo will stay with you, until this small matter can be dealt with..."

"You have got to be kidding me..." Remy groaned and closed his eyes.

After the Blackbird landed letting off it's passengers, and the loving parents stopped by to pick up their now tired son, Remy chuckled as he cradled Hunter to his chest and unlocked the door to their loft, Storm and Logan each had a few bags filled with clothes and whatever, "Well I think I've had enough excitement for one day I'm gonna go lie down..." Elena grumbled, taking Hunter from Remy and headed to his room.

Remy grabbed a few beers from the fridge and a bottle of water for Storm and led them to the living room, he then sat in the recliner his left leg over the chair's arm, "So how long ya guessin this whole...crapfest gonna last..." he asked sipping at his beer.

Logan grunted as he sat on the couch, "No clue...don't tell me ya already want us to leave..." Logan quirked an eyebrow, "Cause we ain't..."

"We didn't mean to not tell you it's just that we didn't want to worry Elena...and we really did want to come visit..." Storm answered with a small smile.

Remy chuckled, "I tink 'lena already knows...and if she not screamin', tearing up da furniture or breakin' down the wall she not too worried...yet."

"Breaking down the walls?" Logan asked with a smile. "Damn you two have been busy..."

Remy rolled his eyes "You're hilarious ya know that...she been actin weird ever since she got pregnant, not sleepin much, keeps me awake when she does sleep, kicking and hitting, damn one night she jolted awake and reared her head back hittin me in da jaw...and believe me dat woman's got a hard head...every time I ask what she dreamt about, she can't remember..."

"Think it's serious?" Logan finished off his beer.

"No clue...she even sleepwalks, I had ta lead her back to bed at least a dozen times when she wakes up it's as if nothings happened. One time as I led her back to the bedroom she suddenly woke up screaming and started fighting back, she was really scared...didn't recognize me at all..."

"Oh my..." Storm lifted her hand to her mouth. "When was this?"

"Bout three weeks ago..."

"You should have a talk with Hank or Chuck bout this...might be serious..." Logan leaned forward resting his arms on his knees, "You ever follow her to where she wants ta go?"

"No...the moment I sense she's not in the room I rush out of bed, she usually just stands in the hall, or the livin' room."

"If she just stands around why do ya rush out?"

"Cause she be seven months pregnant and I don't want her trippin ovah somethin and hurtin herself, dat's why..."

"Well I don't know about you two but it's nearly lunch and I'm starving is it alright if I prepare something for the five of us?" Storm asked.

"You cook...Stormy you a life saver..." Remy chuckled,

"Yeah no kiddin..." Logan chuckled and dodged the pillow the thief had thrown his way. "I think I'll go help ya 'Ro, Gumbo's taking up Elena's habits..." he continued, Remy finished his beer and stood to go check on his wife.

Quietly entering their room, Remy shrugged off his coat and draped it over a chair then slowly crawled on the bed and laid down beside Elena kissing her cheek watching as she slept, laying his left hand on her stomach he ran his thumb up and down out of habit deep in thought as to who would want the baby.

That night after dinner Logan was being chased by Hunter, Storm and Elena giggled at the sight, "Okay kid...hey kid...how do ya make him stop chasin ya?" he asked the women, as he used a chair as a shield.

"Oh that's easy, let him tackle ya..." Elena smirked. Logan did as he was told and allowed the nearly two year old to climb on top of his defeated prey in victory.

Remy chuckled, "Alright little man bath time...come on..." Remy scooped him up, "Oh mon dieu ya gettin' heavy..." he whined as he flipped his son upside down, Hunter giggled hysterically.

Logan laughed, "That kid doesn't tire out too easily does he?"

"Hah, no way I can hardly keep up with him..." Elena smiled as she made herself comfortable on the couch.

"You seem exhausted didn't you get any sleep before lunch?" Storm asked as she laid her hand on the woman's forehead.

"Yeah about twenty minutes..." she smiled, "I always sleep better with Remy's arms around me..."

Storm smiled as she watched Elena yawn and stretch her arms above her head, "You my dear need rest..." she whispered.

"Mhmmm..." Elena mumbled as her breathing slowed and sleep took her.

"I don't believe it we bored her to sleep..." Logan chuckled. "Wow, that was fast..."

"What was fast?" Remy asked with a now clean and dressed Hunter bouncing on his hip. Logan smiled and pointed to the couch, "Oh...see maman's already fast asleep..." he whispered to his boy.

"Nite aman..." Hunter whispered, Remy chuckled and brought Hunter next to his mother. The X-men smiled as Hunter leaned down and gently kissed his mother's cheek.

"Alright little man time for bed..." Remy whispered heading for the boy's room, and rocked him to sleep, seven minutes and he was out, Remy kissed his forehead then laid him down in his crib and silently closed the door behind him, 'One down...one to go...' Remy mused, as he headed for his bedroom and pulled back the covers of the bed, then made his way back to the living room.

"Everything alright Gumbo?"

"Oh yeah, you two get the guest room..." Remy smirked and waved his hands in the air, "You two alright in sharing right?"

"Yeah, shut-up go put your wife to bed, we'll lock up..." Logan grunted.

Remy chuckled as he bent down and slowly picked her up, Elena moaned and leaned into his touch. "Time fo bed dove..." he whispered as he carried her to their room. Closing the door behind him with his foot, Remy lay her on the bed and changed her into a pair of pajama bottoms and a shirt so that she would be more comfortable. Tucking her in he then stripped down and took a quick shower.

Drying off Remy dressed in the same type of clothes as Elena and was about to join her in bed, when he opened the bathroom door, Elena was no longer on the bed, and the bedroom door was wide open. "Merde..." he whispered, as he rushed out of the room. And searched the loft.

Hearing footsteps Logan opened the door to their room and peeked out into the hall, "Gumbo..."

"'lena's gone..." he hissed as he slowly opened Hunter's door, no Elena...Logan and Storm searched the entire loft still no Elena, Remy ran his hands in his hair desperately trying to think of a place he hadn't searched then rushed to the roof. Remy gasped when he slammed the door open, "Fuck..." he whispered Elena stood still on the ledge of the building.

"Oh shit..." Logan cursed as he rushed up to the Cajun.

"Don't fucken move..." Remy warned as he slowly crept up to Elena, trying desperately to control his breathing. Slowly wrapping his arms around her chest, Remy carefully pulled her against him, doing so made Elena step back off the ledge, as her foot touched down the small jolt got her moving again, Remy kept his hands on her gently pushing her where he wanted her to go, slowly leading her back to the door.

Logan and Storm looked on a bit horrified, "Damn Gumbo...this happen every night?"

"Shhh..." he hissed as he turned to face her, gently grasping her arms Remy slowly stepped down the stairs to make sure she wouldn't fall. Logan and Storm silently following, leading her to their room Remy watched as she slowly got into bed and settled beneath the covers, leaning against the wall Remy breathed a sigh of relief then felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Is everything alright now?" Storm asked, Remy nodded his head.

"What the hell happened?" Logan whispered looking to the bed.

"Remy took a quick shower..." he whispered back, trying to calm his nerves.

"Damn Rem, you sure she's gonna stay in bed this time?" Logan asked a bit worried.

"Yeah, she be fine once I'm with her...go back to bed..." Remy chuckled softly, and turned to their questioning gaze, "I'll probably start havin' gray hair if dis keeps up..." he smirked as he watched the two leave the room silently, closing the door Remy then made his way to the bed, and slowly got under the covers, when the bed moved Elena turned and wrapped an arm around his waist, resting his chin on top of her head, Remy held her tightly opened his senses and slowly closed his eyes.

That morning Elena yawned and smirked Remy was still fast asleep his arms around her, tilting her head up she grinned as she kissed his chin, "Remy..." she whispered, Remy groaned and lowered his head to hide in the pillows. "Reeeemmmmyyyy" she whispered a little louder. Remy moaned, pulled her to him and kissed her lips. "Dat mean you're awake?"

Remy smiled, "Non..."

"Heh you'd think otherwise the way your clutching me..." she giggled, and tried to break free from his hold.

"Remy's cold...warm him up..." he chuckled as he nuzzled her neck and tickled her sides, Elena laughed and tried to push him away, Remy pulled her on top of him, Elena sat up and straddled his lap, brushing a few hairs behind her ear, Remy grinned as he sat up and gazed in her eyes, "Ya were dreamin' again last night..." he whispered, as he ran his hands under her shirt and caressed her back.

"I was...I didn't beat you up did I?" she smirked and rested her forehead on his.

"Non...but ya did scare the hell out of me..." he leaned up and kissed her softly.

"What did I do now, clean the house in my sleep..." she giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Non, ya went up to da roof and stood at the edge of da building...as I said ya scared da hell out of me..."

"I what...that door's always locked how the hell could I get up there?"

"Well ya are married to a master tief chère..." he smirked as he kissed her a bit demandingly, "Tink I'm gonna start tying ya to da bed..." he chuckled as he trailed kissed down to her neck.

Elena smiled, leaned back and grasped his face in both hands, "That might be fun...but I get to tie you up first..." she smiled then kissed him sweetly, Remy quickly deepened the kiss and pulled her down towards him.

"You two up yet..." Logan asked as he opened the door. Seeing the position they were in Logan chuckled and quickly closed the door, "I guess not..." he smirked as he checked on Hunter.

Good, bad, sucks?


	2. Chapter 2

Lumberjane: Who can resist puppydog eyes...hehehe

BlkDiamond:You're welcome, you're welcome, you're welcome...hehehe couldn't resist continuing.

Gambitgirl2008: I could tell you now but I'm not going to...hehehe

Gambit's Nightmare: Thanks

Chapter 2

Half an hour later the LeBeau's were now fully awake and met with their guests in the kitchen. "So what's on the agenda today?" Logan asked with a smirk as he sipped his coffee.

"Well I have a doctor's appointment at eleven..." Elena quipped as she gently squeezed Hunter's cheeks and kissed his forehead, "And you my sweet thief get to spend the day with your son...and that big kid over there..."

"Big kid...never thought of myself as a big kid...I'm more like..."

"An old geyser?" Remy smirked. "Pissed off old guy?" he continued.

"You're pushing it gumbo..." Logan growled as he finished his coffee, Hunter looked at Logan and giggled.

"You like ya uncle Wolfie hun?" Remy chuckled picking him up and tickling his little boy.

"Jean and Kitty should be arriving soon...The Professor wants to make sure that Elena and the baby are very well protected." Storm informed the small group.

Remy sighed at the thought, "What?" Elena chuckled.

"It always has ta be somethin'...every time I get a little peace in my life, someone always has ta come and ruin it...crap always has ta follow...we should just go a hunting Wolfie whata ya say?" Remy asked leaning his elbow on the counter and resting his chin on his palm, Hunter seeing his father mimicked his movements and held his head up with his hand.

Logan chuckled, "Love to Gumbo but we got orders from Chuck...no harm comes to any of ya..."

"This sucks..." he groaned.

"Yeah it does...but Scott, Chuck and Hank are doing whatever they can in finding those pricks..."

Remy chuckled, "Oh I'm sure dey are..."

"Alright enough talk about that...I got better things to do today..." Elena smirked, as she slowly stood and grabbed her bag, tickled Hunter under his chin, then grasped Remy's tilting his head back, "Meet us for lunch at Annette's?"

"Absolutely chère..." he answered then grinned as she dipped her head and kissed him lightly. Remy put Hunter down and watched as Storm and his wife left the loft.

"You ain't worried?" Logan asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Dat be a stupid question homme, dis here Cajun's always worried..." Remy sighed as he leaned back in his chair.

"What ya don't think 'Ro can take care of her?"

Remy chuckled, "I know Stormy ain't gonna let nothing happen ta her, anyways 'lena'll be safe with her especially if Jeannie and Kit Kat are goin' along..."

"Still I can smell it on ya..."

Remy chuckled, "Not da only ting ya gotta be smellin' phew what ya eat fiston?" Hunter giggled and ran off into the living room hiding behind a chair.

XxXxX

Elena was sitting in her doctor's office looking extremely bored and a little annoyed, 'Like I need three people to watch my every move in a frickin doctor's office.' She thought to herself. Jean suddenly smiled, Elena looked up then smirked, "Oh you did not just read my mind..." she scolded.

"Sorry, couldn't help it your subconsciously projecting your thoughts."

"Really, is it possible to get you to pee for me every twenty minutes?" she teased. The girls all laughed as the doctor came into the room, motioning for the mother to be to join her in her office. Half an hour later Elena came out with a smile.

"Good news?" Kitty asked, standing up.

Elena smiled, "Yeah now we get to eat..."

XxXxX

Logan smirked as he followed the Cajun and his son around town, "This what ya do with your time Gumbo?" he asked.

"Well ya see Remy usually works at night...but since 'lena been sleepwalking I put a hold off work and figured I do a bit o research during da day since I do have a few jobs lined up but now..."

"Ya got no choice but ta hold off til those psycho's are found...right?"

Remy looked down at his son as he held onto his hand, "Yeah..." he answered, picking up his boy and throwing him in the air and catching him as they walked through the park. Remy sat down on a bench Hunter on his lap, "Listen Wolfie...I can't just stay here doing nothin' while those creeps hunt down my wife...I can find those mutants faster than anyone...with all the contacts I got, wouldn't take me more than a couple hours..." he grinned trying to tempt the man beside him.

Logan sighed as he leaned back and glanced over at the Cajun. "I don't know..."

"Aw come on...last ting 'lena needs is ta worry if dose pricks get their hands on the baby..." Remy smirked, "'sides even if ya do say no, I'm gonna do it anyways..."

"I kinda figured that...but-a aren't we supposed ta meet da girls somewhere?" he asked feeling a few drops of rain landing on top of his head, and looked up at the dark clouds above them.

Remy chuckled as he unbuttoned his jacket, wanting to cover Hunter so he wouldn't get wet then suddenly halted in what he was doing as he sensed something wrong, Logan tensed up as he stood, "Rem..."

"Yeah...I know, dere are three of em..." he whispered as he clutched Hunter to his body, seeing a fireball hurled their way, Remy ducked and rolled to the ground protecting his son with his body, then seeing a few huge trees, he quickly ran towards them. Hearing the blast Hunter wailed clutching to his father, hiding behind the trees Remy covered Hunter's ears and wrapped him with his jacket, Remy tilted his head back spying Logan as he called for help on his communicator, unsheathed his claws and lunged at the approaching mutants. After a few moments Logan was hurled in the air, and landed against the tree Remy was leaning against, "Hey...ya alright there Wolfie..." Remy chuckled, while Logan groaned crawled beside the tree and sat next to the thief.

"Oh yeah those bastards are paying for it now..." he looked back towards the mutants who were laughing at them, calling him back to the fight, "How's the squirt?"

"Freaking out how the hell are you?" Remy asked as he picked up a few rocks charged them and handed them to Logan.

"What the...damn Gumbo..." Logan growled as he threw the rocks and sat back chuckling as the mutants all scattered and threw themselves to the ground.

"So dis what ya meant when ya said no harm comes to any of ya..."

"Don't start with me..." Logan growled as he again unsheathed his claws and ran back into the fight.

Remy cradled his son to him, "Shhh, little man...shhh ya all right...ya père not let anyone hurt ya..." he whispered as he rocked back and forth, rubbing his back. Then peeked at the fight, when he heard an explosion, spotting a few familiar faces and sighed when he heard a voice in his head.

Are you all right Remy?

Yeah sure Professor...how's Wolfie doin?

Oh he's yelling out to Scott and Beast that he doesn't need any help at the moment...

Yah right...don't listen ta him Professor... Remy chuckled.

I don't intend to... Xavier chuckled in turn.

A few minutes later Logan and Xavier walked up to the LeBeau's, while Hank and Scott tied up the captured mutant, "You two alright?" he asked.

Seeing the unasked question on Remy's face Xavier answered, "We managed to catch one of them..."

"Yeah well if ya hadn't showed up I would have managed ta catch all three..." Logan protested as he leaned against the tree groaning as it started to rain a little harder now.

Remy laughed as he sat up, taking off his jacket completely he then covered his still frightened son, kissing his cheek still cradling him to his chest. Suddenly he had a bad feeling, "Um...Professor, can ya contact Storm...I got a real bad feelin..."

Xavier's eyes widened a bit, "Yes of course..."

XxXxX

Storm and the girls laughed and chatted as they waited for Logan and Remy to appear at the restaurant, Elena thought couldn't wait any longer she was starving. As they ate Jean suddenly dropped her fork as the Professor spoke to her telepathically, "What the?" she held still, closing her eyes concentrating on the Professor's words.

"What?" Kitty asked as she looked around.

Jean's eyes opened as she looked at Elena in front of her, Elena's eyes suddenly went wide when she had stared passed the telepath and spotted a car hurled at the restaurant, everyone within the restaurant screamed trying to get away. Kitty grasped the Elena's arm as well as Storm's and used her powers to phase them, Jean turned and raised her hand stopping the car in mid-air. Pushing it back out of the restaurant, the four women all rushed outside then surrounded Elena. "Oho you have got to be kidding me..." Elena growled.

"Hi..." the woman with the ponytail smiled waving her hand.

Storm took to the air, while Jean using her telepathy threw and dodged the cars, lights, and street signs thrown her way, Kitty kept a firm grip on Elena leading her away from the battle keeping them phased at all times, one of the mutants with red hair spotted the two and lifted his palm sending three purple spheres their way Elena's eyes widened at the sight, the man only laughed and waved at her.

The mutants leader saw this and sent a burst of wind towards the spheres sending them past the two women then turned to the redhead and punched him in the face, "We need her alive you idiot..." he hissed. Kitty ducked still holding on to Elena and looked in horror behind her as parts of the street and pieces of a few buildings disappeared in a flash of light.

"Get me out of here..." Elena hissed, Kitty concentrated and smirked when they sunk down through the street and landed in the sewers, Elena looked around not too impressed, "Yeah like this is better...what's to stop them from pulling the street off from atop our heads."

"Jeez your picky, at least were safe for now...didn't Remy ever take you on dates in the sewers..." Kitty asked trying to lighten the mood and taking out a flashlight from her pocket as she led the woman through the murky tunnels.

"You find anything romantic in a sewer...Ewww, what the hell is that?" Elena asked as she backed off a bit as did Kitty then suddenly tripped, "Damnit..." she hissed as she was now covered in grime.

"Are you okay..." Kitty asked helping her to lean against the wall.

"Are you serious...jeez this day sucks..." she seethed as she looked herself over, "I'm not bleeding anywhere am I?"

Kitty looked the woman over then smiled, "No..."

Elena sighed as she looked around, "Alright lead the way..." she chirped.

"You mean you don't know your way through these sewers?" Kitty asked looking around.

"Don't start with me girl...I'm having a bad day..." Elena scolded.

Kitty smiled and grasped her arm, hoping they were alone in these tunnels.

Jean and Storm were very busy in fighting off the three mutants for some reason they just wouldn't stay unconscious when they were slammed against a wall or something.

"You will not lay a hand on her..." Storm seethed as she sent a massive bolt of lightning towards the leader.

Jean smirked when the cavalry finally arrived. Scott sent blasts toward the red haired mutant with the purple sphere power. Jean attacked the woman while Storm and Logan went after the leader. The three mutants quickly retreated, "Son of a bitch..." Logan yelled as he looked around the bastards had disappeared.

Remy seeing the coast was clear came out of the van, Hunter in his arms seeing no Elena he quickly walked over to Storm, "Where's 'lena?"

"Kitty is with her, last I saw them they fazed through the street into the sewers..."

"Ya have got ta be kiddin' me..." he groaned, handing Hunter over to Storm, Logan quickly went to a manhole cover and lifting it, Remy followed jumping down and grimaced at the murky water, "Which way Wolfie?" he asked.

Logan coughed out as he smelled around, "Damn it reeks down here..." he coughed again, "Come on this way..."

"Awww man my dove's gonna be mad when we find her..." Remy chuckled, and sprinted behind Logan, quickly catching up.

After running for about twenty minutes, they could hear arguing ahead, Remy breathed a sigh of relief, "What did I do to deserve this..." Elena whined.

"Well ya have been quite vicious lately..." Remy shouted out, Logan chuckled beside him.

"Who said that?" Kitty yelled back getting on the defensive.

"Relax half-pint it's us..." Logan chirped.

"Remy?"

"Yes dove ya alright?" Remy smirked as he, having night vision could see the look on her face very well.

"I'm in a sewer, her flashlight just died and I can see worth shit what do you think?" she growled, sounding like she was in a panic reaching out trying to touch a wall or something. Feeling a pair of hands on her shoulders she jerked back, "Please tell me that was you?" the hands cradled her cheeks and gave her a long deep kiss. "Hmmm that better be you..." she whispered with a small smile.

"Well I sure as hell ain't Kitty..." he whispered back, smirking as he saw her small smile, pulling her to his chest he held her tightly.

"Alright you two lovebirds want a moment alone, I sure as hell don't suggest staying in a sewer..." Logan quipped as he took out his flashlight, and pointed the light towards the two.

"Alright jeesh can't even enjoy a freakin moment here, so ya wanna lead Wolfie, if ya don't I will, I want my babe out of dis creepy place..." Remy chuckled his arms still wrapped around his love.

"I think you should lead pup, this here light don't light up much."

Remy grasped Elena's hand, Elena took Kitty's who took Logan's, Remy made sure to avoid anything that the three could trip over in the dark, dank grimy tunnel, ten minutes later Remy climbed up a ladder pushing a manhole cover out of the way, quickly turning to help his wife out. Elena took a deep breath, "Air..." she whispered, Remy chuckled as he stood her up and eyed her over.

"You all right darlin'?" Logan asked as he put the cover back.

Elena smirked "Oh yeah, nothing a shower can't fix..." then she looked at herself, "A long shower..."

"Come on dove...let's get ya home." Remy whispered.

XxXxX

Storm was preparing supper with the help of Hunter, Logan was outside making sure no one had followed them, Elena was taking a bath in their bathroom, while Remy took a quick shower in Logan and Storm's room, Remy now feeling refreshed walked into the kitchen just when Logan entered the loft. "Shower's free Wolfie..." Gambit tweaked Hunter's nose and ruffled his hair leaning down he kissed his son on top of his head then went to his room. "'lena?" he called out, Remy frowned when he didn't get an answer, knocking on the bathroom door he slowly opened it, "'lena...ya alright?" he asked as he looked at her, she was just staring out at the bubbles in the water as they slowly popped and disappeared. Kneeling down beside the tub Remy gently grasped her chin and tilted her head up.

"Hmmm?" Elena whispered, she hadn't even noticed he had entered the room.

"Ya okay?" Elena smiled and nodded her head, Remy knew she was lying resting his chin on the rim of the tub as he caressed the back of her neck, Elena closed her eyes savoring the feel of his fingers massaging her tense muscles, moaning Elena sighed as she leaned against his touch, Remy smirked and kissed her forehead. "Love ya..." he whispered.

Elena giggled "Really...how much?" she answered looking at him rather seductively, and leaned forward her chest now above water. Remy chuckled, as he dipped his head to capture her lips, Elena smiled wickedly as she jerked her head back, "You didn't answer my question my sweet little thief."

"As much as my heart and soul can give and more..." he whispered looking in her eyes Remy then hovered over the tub, and brushed his lips against hers, Elena moaned at the contact as she grasped his cheeks. Then leaned her head back giggling as Remy had dipped his arm in the water tickling her side, smiling Remy rested his forehead on hers, "Something's botherin' ya and don ya dare deny it..."

Elena sighed as she sunk back down in the water, "Remy I..." she groaned.

"What?" he asked. Elena huffed as she slowly stood out of the tub, Remy turned and grabbed her robe while she drained the tub and dried herself off. Tying it off she quickly walked past Remy and headed to their room and started straightening up, "Chère...come on dove talk ta me..." Remy sighed as he walked to her and grabbed the clothes she had picked up, throwing them in the bathroom. He then grasped her shoulders and turned her to him tilting her chin up, the moment their eyes met, Elena quickly looked away.

Sighing Remy grasped her hand and led her to the bed sitting her down he then turned off the lights, except the lamp by the bed, "Remy not now I'm tired..." she whispered, Remy then walked back to the bed coaxing her to the center, making sure she was comfortable "Remy, I don't want to play your little games..." she cried, Remy kneeled on the bed reaching out a hand to her cheek he leaned forward and kissed her lips softly then sat beside her gathering her in his arms.

"I know ya don't chère..." he whispered kissing her temple and massaging the back of her neck, Elena wrapped her arms around his frame resting her head against his chest, suddenly she just started crying. Remy held her tighter to his body.

"I don't want them to take my baby..." she cried.

Remy gently grasped her face tilting her head up Elena's bottom lip was still quivering as she continued to cry, "I ain't gonna let them..." he told her, brushing back her hair behind her ear, then kissed away her tears slowly rocking her cursing the bastards for making his wife cry. "Shhhh, don't cry dove...please don't cry..." he whispered, "I'll make them pay I swear I will...just don't cry..."

As he held her tightly and whispered in her ear, kissing her softly Elena seemed to calm a bit, "Okay...I'm alright now, panic's gone..." she smirked holding back her tears, then looked up, "Knew I married ya for a reason..." she smiled sweetly.

Remy smirked, "I'm at ya service my love..." he chuckled, brushing away the last few tears from her cheeks with his thumb then molded his lips to hers, Elena deepened the kiss and giggle when they heard a small tap on the door. Breaking the kiss they both looked at the door, and smiled when they heard a little voice.

"Aman..."

Elena's eyes softened at the sound, "Oho..." Remy grinned as he quickly got up and opened the door, Hunter looked at his father then his mother and ran over to her, Remy chuckled as he followed his son and helped him on the bed, Hunter crawled up to his mother and laid down beside her, Elena smiled and wrapped her arms around him, "How's my little boy?" she asked kissing his forehead.

"Tink he's had a long day..." Remy whispered, as he covered them both with a blanket, kissing his cheek and her forehead. Remy left wife and son to rest while he went to the kitchen.

"How is she?" Storm asked as she set the table.

"Pissed and scared..." Remy answered as he leaned on the counter, tilting his head back. "And she ain't da only one..." he frowned, "I'm about ready ta go find this bastard who wants her and da baby so much..."

"I know how ya feel gumbo but it's better if ya..." Logan tried to talk him out of it but was cut off.

"She cried Logan...I don' like seeing her cry..." Remy growled and started pacing.

Logan quickly stood up, "Hey relax alright they'll be found...we got one of them remember...Chuck will find out who they are and who they work for, so calm the hell down alright the last thing we need is for you to go all psycho like last time..."

Remy bowed his head in trying to calm down, "If I see those bastards again, I swear ta god Logan, there ain't gonna be nothing left of them..." he growled, as he went back to his room.

XxXxX

That night everyone was sleeping soundly in the LeBeau household, Remy groaned as he was suddenly woken up, feeling extremely tired he reached out for his wife, his eyes snapped open when he felt nothing but air and sheets, sitting up he looked over at the bathroom, then started freaking out when he knew she wasn't in the room, bolting out of bed Remy rushed into the hall, then screeched to a halt as Elena was standing in the living room, slowly calming down Remy took a deep breath as he approached her, smirking as he stood in front of her.

Logan had his arms wrapped around Storm's waist as they slept soundly in their room, they were jolted awake as they heard a blood curdling scream, "What the..." Logan rushed out of the room his claws unsheathed then stared out at Elena as she struggled against Remy screaming at the top of her lungs for someone to help her.

"Oh my...Remy..." Storm approached.

"Stay back..." Remy warned as he held Elena's wrists in front of her, hugging her body close to him, desperately trying to calm her as he spoke softly in her ear.

After about ten minutes Remy was now sitting on the floor Elena still in his embrace now crying softly as exhaustion started to take her, Remy held her tightly, "You two really need ta talk ta Chuck about this Rem, I ain't fucken kiddin...that actually scared the hell out of me..." Logan whispered as he was sitting on the couch watching the two, while Storm tried to put Hunter back to sleep. "Even if ya say no I'm still calling him over..." he told the Cajun.

When Elena had finally fallen back asleep Remy gently picked her up, and laid her on the couch covering her with a blanket, as he was about to get up Elena's eyes fluttered open. "Re-my..." she whispered as tears freely rolled down her cheeks.

"'lena..." Remy gently lifted her by the shoulders, sat on the couch and hugged her to him. "Ya alright?" he whispered.

She shook her head no as she clutched his arm, still crying. "No more..." she whispered.

"I ain't waiting I'm gonna call Chuck something's wrong I can smell it..." Logan growled as he picked up the phone.

About half an hour later Logan let the Professor, Jean, Scott and Beast into the loft. Xavier wheeled himself in front of the LeBeau's, Remy was still holding her in his arms, Elena though was staring at the floor still clutching to her husband. "What happened?" Beast asked.

"We don't know she just started screaming for someone to help her...she's been quiet like that for the last fifteen minutes..." Storm answered.

Remy glared at Xavier who gave him a small smile, "Logan told me that she started sleepwalking around three weeks ago...Remy I need to get in her head, may I?" Remy seeing that he had no other choice slowly nodded, Xavier laid a hand on her forehead and closed his eyes as he started to concentrate. The X-men surrounded the couch and stayed silent, the Professor's eyes suddenly snapped open, frowning he looked to Remy, "How strong are your shields?"

"What?"

"Your shields...are they secure?" Charles pressed, Remy only looked at him confused.

"What da hell does that have ta do wit anything?" he growled.

"It has a lot to do with what she's been seeing...Remy you're unintentionally projecting your past memories in her dreams..."

Remy's face quickly paled, "Non..." he whispered.

"What did you see Professor?" Jean asked curiously.

"Remy being torture by Sinister...for a brief moment I even felt your pain Remy..."

"Jesus..." Remy had a hand to his mouth, "She saw all dat..." he whispered, "Ya mean ta tell me she fuckin' felt all dat..."

"Remy?" Storm knelt down beside him.

"No wonder she screaming..." he whispered as he held her tightly.

"Whoa...what are you talking about Professor?" Scott asked.

Charles sighed. "Remy...even thought you always keep your shields up and strong when you sleep a few old memories might sometimes slip through, and since Elena is the closest one around she end's up seeing what you've gone through..."

Remy closed his eyes and sighed as he slowly sat up and laid Elena down on the couch. Covering her with a blanket that was laid on a chair, Remy made his way outside he needed some air leaning his head on his hands Remy sat on the steps. Sensing the Professor behind him Remy looked at the trees surrounding the property, "This starting out ta be a nightmare..." he growled. "I can't evah get away from him…" he whispered.

"You just need to train yourself Remy..." Charles laid a comforting hand on the Cajun's shoulder, "I'll help you..." the telepath tried to assure the thief.

XxXxX

That morning Remy was rocking Hunter in the living room, Elena's eyes slowly fluttered open, a smile graced her lips when she noticed that father and son were in the room, looking around she was now a bit confused as to why she was sleeping in the living room with four new guests in the kitchen, "Remy?" she turned too him.

"Sleepwalking again..." he answered plainly, "Why didn't ya tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"That ya dreamed of my past...and don't tell me ya can't remember...no way ya forget somethin' like dat..."

"I-I don't know, I guess I figured if I'd forget about them they would go away and never come true...I didn't want to think of you like that, your too sweet and gentle to be made to suffer like that..."

Remy smiled and kissed Hunter on the cheek, then stood and sat beside his wife, Hunter between them, "But it did happen dove...can't change dat, scars may still be there and I still get nightmares but dat was a long time ago...even before I joined up with them..." he tilted his head towards the X-men in the kitchen. "I'm sorry ya had ta see all dat, I didn't mean ta let dose thoughts slip through, I thought my shields were strong enough...Professor helped me strengthen them, they shouldn't leak out again..."

Elena wiped the few tears that fell then leaned forward and hugged her husband tightly. "I love you..." she whispered evoking a smile from Remy.

Hunter laughed and clapped his hands as he was now being squished by his mother's belly, "Aman..." he giggled, as he rested his head on her tummy. Elena looked down and kissed the top of his head.

Remy chuckled as he tilted her head up to gaze in her eyes. "Ya all right?" he asked still a bit concerned, Elena nodded. Remy then smirked, "Now here's a stupid question...Ya hungry?" at that Elena laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

GambitGirl2008: Glad you like it

Gambit's Nightmare: Isn't he, all sweet and caring and muscly...hehehe

BlkDiamond: To annoy them obviously hehehe:)

Lumberjane: hehehe, love playing with peoples emotions...now I order you to be happy...are you happy:) please be happy...:)

Chapter 3

After breakfast Xavier returned to the Blackbird to interrogate their prisoner, with Jean and Scott. "I'm not telling you anything…" the man hissed.

"You don't need to speak for me to know…" Xavier answered calmly as he approached the mutant.

"You wouldn't do that it's not your way, our boss said that you won't enter my mind unless I let you…"

"That is true…but your boss intends to take something that is not his…I will not allow him to take that infant away from its parents."

The mutant snorted and spat on the floor, "Not like your going to find out much, the only one who's met our boss is our leader…"

"Well then there's no harm in you answering a few questions is there?" Scott walked behind the mutant and crossed his arms.

"Ask me what you want I'm not going to answer…" he hissed as he watched a girl step forward.

Rogue approached the mutant and slipped off her right glove, the man showed no fear as she brushed her fingers on his left cheek. Rogue closed her eyes as she witnessed the last days events seen from the man's eyes, what frightened her though was the man's leader as he came out from an alley apparently just getting his orders from their boss. Looking to the alley Rogue noticed a shadow and gasped as she opened her eyes. "Oh god…Scott ya need ta get to Elena ya need ta protect her…"

"What did you see Rogue?" Charles asked.

"Remy's not going to like this…" she whispered, as she told the Professor who she saw.

"Remy needs to be told…" he sighed.

"But Professor…" she started to protest.

"No…I'll have Logan tell him hopefully he'll be able to keep Gambit in line."

"I'll go tell Logan…" she offered and stepped off the Blackbird. Bobby following at her heels.

"So we're gonna meet Gambit again…" Bobby sighed.

"Not now Bobby, this is serious…" she drawled as she took flight, Bobby sighed as he got on one of the motorcycles on the Blackbird and sped off towards Remy's home.

XxXxX

While Storm, Kitty and Elena were in the kitchen. Logan eyed Remy from the kitchen window as he gently pushed Hunter on a swing outside pouring two cups of coffee he slowly made his way to the thief, even though Remy seemed alright at first glance anyone who really knew the thief could tell that he was definitely pissed. "Hey Gumbo…how ya doing?" he asked handing him the extra cup and sitting in one of the other swings.

"M'alright…" he answered, as he sipped at the coffee pushing the swing as it swayed back to him. Hunter kicked his legs and held out his arms as he smiled and tilted his head back staring at the leaves on the trees.

"You know you really suck at lying pup…" Logan chuckled.

Remy sighed, "I'm quiet…I'm calm, ya really want ta get me started on this?" he asked, knowing very well that the man wanted to talk about either what had happened that morning or about the people who were after his wife.

Logan chuckled, "No…just askin' pup…" he answered and kept his mouth shut.

"Ah papa…" Hunter started fussing as he quickly kicked his legs and waved his arms. Remy chuckled as he downed the rest of his coffee giving the cup back to Logan. He pulled Hunter out of the swing and held him in the air.

"Oh he's grumpy…yes he's grumpy…" Remy cooed as he then cradled him in his arms, "Are ya still grumpy?" he asked kissingHunter's cheek.

"Oui…" Hunter giggled.

"Ya are…ya can't be grumpy…uncle Wolfie's da one who's supposed ta be grumpy…"

Logan eyed the Cajun, "I am not…" he drawled.

"Yeah you are…" Remy answered then looked back to his son, "He really is…"

"Am not…" he repeated.

"Are too…"

"HI…" Hunter chirped as he noticed a woman entering the yard.

Remy frowned as he suddenly sensed someone then tilted his head, holding onto Hunter a bit more protectively. "Hi Remy…" Rogue gave a warm smile and a little wave to Hunter.

"What are ya doin' here darlin'?" Logan stood up.

"The Professor asked me to come…if he can't get any answers from the guy you captured, then it's up to me to see what he can't…" she answered plainly, avoiding eye contact with Remy.

Bobby entered the yard nearly hitting into Rogue, "Hey…" he turned to Logan and chuckled, as he saw the swings behind the feral. "Wishing you were a kid again Logan?"

"Shut-up snow-ball…" Logan growled then turned to Remy who was heading back inside the loft.

He turned to Rogue again, "I need to tell you something…" she whispered.

Remy sighed "Like I need anymore trouble goin' on in my life…" he breathed as he leaned Hunter on his shoulder and entered the loft, putting Hunter on his feet Remy took off his jacket and went into the living room then sat in the recliner leaning his head back he closed is eyes a few moments later he felt a tug on his leg. Looking down Remy chuckled Hunter was trying to lift himself to sit with his father as he held a bottle Remy held out his hands and helped his son to climb, Hunter leaned against Remy while sucking on the bottle making himself more comfortable Remy watched as Hunter slowly closed his eyes.

Elena smiled as she entered the living room then looked at her husband a bit oddly, "Remy?"

Remy looked up, "If she comes in here, do not get violent dove…ya might hurt yourself…" he smirked. Elena quirked an eyebrow in question.

"Remy what are you talking about?" Storm asked.

"Little Roguie's outside…" Remy answered plainly.

"Is Logan with her?" Storm asked as Remy nodded.

A few moments later Logan entered the loft alone, "Why did she come here?" Remy asked eyeing the man.

Logan shrugged, "Wanted to see how you were doing…"

Remy smirked, "So how am I doin'?"

"Well you look a bit on the pissed side but not as much…" Logan chuckled, "Hank and Scott should be here in a little while, when they get here you're coming with me pup we need to have ourselves a talk…"

Half an hour had passed, Scott and Hank were in the kitchen chatting with the girls.

Remy had a small smile on his face as he leaned over Hunter's crib running his fingers through his hair, kissing his head Remy silently left his boy's room closing the door behind him, he then strolled into the kitchen and smirked as he grabbed his trench coat "Alright come on gumbo…" Logan chirped. Remy followed the feral to the door, but not before brushing his lips on his wife's, and with an evil grin he pinched her rear, Elena yelped and glared at her husband then grabbed a dish towel and threw it at him. Remy chuckled as he quickly ran out of the door and closed it behind him. Logan waited for him at the bottom of the stairs with a smirk, "I take it you'd be in deep shit if she wasn't pregnant?"

"Of course…that's what's so fun about pesterin' her she always gets even…when ya least expect it." Remy chuckled, "So what ya want ta talk about wit this here Cajun?" he asked as they started to walk down the street.

"You know the guy we caught…" Logan asked then tried to think of the best way to deliver the news to Remy. "Well Chuck didn't have much luck in finding out who his boss was…" he paused.

"But?" Remy quirked an eyebrow.

"Well…don't know if I should tell you this pup…"

Remy frowned as he stopped walking and glared at Logan, "What?"

"It's Rogue…she knows who it is and you're not gonna like it…"

"So spit it out…" he growled, then tensed as he sensed someone he thought long since dead, shaking a little Remy turned to the cruel chuckle.

"You didn't actually think you could kill me off that easily did you?" Sinister chuckled, "I was extremely amazed that you were able to injure me in such a way…it took me some time to heal…"

"Why won't you fucken die…" Remy seethed. Logan grabbed Remy's arm pulling the thief behind him and unsheathed his claws.

"My boy…language…" Sinister smirked as he took a step forward.

"I ain't your boy…" he growled.

"Of course you are…which would make your son my grand-child…I'll give you a choice dear Remington…give me the baby the moment it is born and I'll let you keep your son…"

"Over-your-dead-body…" Remy hissed taking out his cards.

"We ain't letting ya take anyone…" Logan warned.

Sinister grinned "Ah yes I've heard from the new group of mutants I've procured that you had come to protect what is mine…" then looked to Remy, "You either give the child to me willingly or I'll take it by force when it is time it's your decision Remington…"

"Go to hell…" Remy hissed, as he threw his cards.

Sinister lifted his palm and put up a shield to protect him from the blast, which knocked him back a few steps, his hands lowered seeing this Logan lunged forward, Sinister stepped back and dodged the feral's claws with an evil grin, gathering his strength he backhanded Wolverine sending him crashing to a wall, Remy using his Bo staff vaulted over the psychotic doctor landing gracefully behind him landing a few kicks and punches Sinister turned to find six glowing cards at his neck, locking eyes with Remy, Sinister wrapped his arms around Remy forcing him to lean forward. "If this is your decision then it is too late she is already in my possession…" Sinister laughed as he kicked Remy away from him and opened a tesseract then stepped through. Remy threw his cards away and slowly stood, Logan looked to the thief as a huge explosion destroyed half the wall behind the Cajun, breathing heavily Remy then sprinted back to the loft.

XxXxX

"Elena please sit down…" Storm scolded as she sat her down at the table.

Elena sighed as she gave up on cleaning her house, "You people are unbelievable bossing me around in my own house…" she grinned, "Fine go ahead…clean it…" she smiled receiving a few chuckles. Then frowned when she noticed smoke come in from the windows, "What the…" she whispered.

Hank's eyes went wide at what he saw, "Quickly Kitty get Elena out of here, Storm get rid of the smoke…" he ordered falling to his knees as his eyes slowly started to close. Kitty grabbed Elena but before she could do anything she fell to the floor, as did Scott and Storm. Watching from the window a young boy with dark blue hair gave a wicked grin as he slowly took his hand off the window, the pores in his hands could secrete a type of sleeping gas, seeing that the X-men were not moving he nodded to his leader who entered the loft and carefully picked up the pregnant woman.

XxXxX

Several minutes later Remy and Logan arrived in a rush Remy slammed his shoulder in the door nearly breaking it off it's hinges, his eyes widened as Scott, Kitty, Hank and Storm were groggily trying to get to their feet coughing.

"Non, non, non, non, non…" Remy growled as he fell to his knees he couldn't sense Elena anywhere.

Logan entered, "Shit…" he hissed.

Hearing a small cry Remy quickly scrambled to his feet and rushed into his son's room, gently picking Hunter up Remy slowly walked into the hall leaning against the wall he entered the kitchen, Storm saw him and approached. Remy glanced at her and put his crying son in her arms. Remy was now seriously pissed he had no clue where to start looking he just couldn't think straight, taking slow deep breaths he focused on the voices of the people talking around him, Scott and Kitty were arguing, Storm was trying to calm a frantic Hunter, Hank was trying to clear his head while Logan was behind Remy watching him carefully as he spoke to The Professor on the communicator, he didn't notice the thief palming a blade and hiding it in the sleeve of his coat, Remy frowned as he suddenly heard Rogue's voice with Xavier's. His head snapped up, "Rogue…" he whispered, 'She was here to see what Xavier could not…the captured mutant…' Remy quickly stood up straight and left the loft.

"Remy where are you going?" Logan yelled out, "I'll talk to you later Chuck…" he told the Professor as he followed the thief. "Remy…where are you going?" he repeated.

"Blackbird…" Remy answered.

"What…" Logan thought for a moment, then it hit him. "Rem…that mutant doesn't know where Sinister's hiding out…he never met him the only one who's met him is his leader…"

"He knows where his leader is…he won't talk I'll beat it out of him if I have ta…"

"Remy…we can't just torture the guy…"

"You can't I can…I've gone through it so many times it's about time someone else suffers, not me…not again…" he growled.

Logan grabbed him from behind, and slammed him against the wall, "Rem…that's not how we do things…and you know it." Logan growled, Scott and Kitty quickly caught up with the two.

"I'm not an X-man, remember…" Remy pushed Logan off him, "I can't lose her…" he seethed and continued his way back to the jet.

"What's going on?" Scott asked.

"Remy's going to get some answers…that's what…" he growled as he rushed after the thief, Scott and Kitty followed.

Charles was deep in thought, frowning at their prisoner as he wouldn't keep quiet, "Shut-up will ya…" Rogue growled then turned to the Professor, "Now what do we do, what if Remy loses it again?" she asked.

"Professor…Logan just called Remy's on his way…" Jean spoke up.

Charles sighed as he was about to answer, he looked to the open hatch, "He's already here…" he whispered, Bobby and Rogue stood up straight. As they watched a furious Gambit calmly walk up the ramp and make his way to the prisoner, the moment their eyes locked Remy slammed his fist in the man's face knocking him and the chair he was tied to the ground, "Where is ya leader…so help me homme I swear I'll kill ya slowly if any harm comes to ma femme…" he spoke calmly.

Scott and Logan were about to grab Remy but Charles quickly lifted a hand yo stop them.

The man just laughed, "Oh please…X-men don't kill besides ya hit like a girl…"

Remy grinned as he grabbed the man by the front of the shirt and sat him upright again, "I ain't no X-man…and I know ya boss very well…I used ta be one of his little experiments…" The man suddenly stopped laughing he'd never met Sinister but he had heard all the stories, "Sinister right?" Remy continued.

The man swallowed hard, "You touch me and you'll never find her…"

"I don't have ta touch ya ta hurt ya homme…did ya boss forget ta tell ya that I be an empath…and dat my powers have evolved and gone all crazy these past few years…tanks ta them?" he gestured to Charles and the others, Remy grinned at the look on the man's face, leaning forward Remy was now nose to nose with the man. "I can project all my pain and suffering to anyone I want…which means ya see and feel everything I send…have ya heard 'bout my life story homme?" Remy hissed. "Did ya know dat Sinister tortured his experiments…just ta see how much pain dey can endure…and guess what homme I-was-his-favorite…trust me ya don' forget pain like dat…" The man actually started to tremble as he listened. "All ya have ta do is answer one question where is ya leader…he has my wife…if ya can't answer me dat then you sir are shit out of luck…"

"Y-you won't h-urt me…" he stuttered, trying to act brave.

Remy stared at him, "Ya really want ta take dat chance?" He asked resting his hands on the arms of the chair, the man looked down as he could feel his skin start to burn, "If I have to I'll take ya apart piece by piece…ya won't die from blood loss, da flame will cauterize the wound…we'll start wit ya hands dan ya arms…ya feet, legs…I warn ya now homme dis will hurt…" Remy calmly spoke as he continued to stare at the man's eyes, feeling his fear.

"Alright…alright…I'll tell you everything…" the man panicked.

"Where?" Remy asked again.

"Across town, there are warehouses beside the swamps number thirteen…there's a tunnel that leads underground…we stay in the warehouse while our leader goes to the tunnel…that's all I know I swear…" he cried. "I swear…" he repeated as he noticed Remy quirk an eyebrow. Standing up Remy turned and left.

Logan's eyes went wide, "Remy the chair is still charged…"

Remy continued down the ramp "Yo point being what?" he seethed ignoring the rest of Logan's rants, Kitty rushed to the screaming man and phased him out of the chair, while Jean using her powers lifted the chair and threw it out of the Blackbird, the explosion rocked the jet with such force that everyone within fell to their knees.

"We have to stop him Professor." Scott slowly stood.

"Rogue follow him you're our only hope if he loses control…Logan call the others back here, tell Storm to leave Hunter with his grandfather…Scott prep the jet the moment the others arrive head for the warehouses…" he frowned, "I've had quite enough of all this…" Xavier whispered.

XxXxX

Remy went back to the loft and palming his keys he got in his car and sped off towards the warehouses the man was talking about, as he cut his way through traffic, swerving past the cars and people. Remy had his teeth clenched as thoughts of Sinister plagued his mind. Knowing very well that Rogue was following him from the air.

Half an hour later Remy had crashed the car through the metal gate surrounding the warehouses, parking the car outside the one with a big red thirteen painted on it, Remy then walked to it taking out his cards he began shuffling them out of habit and put them away again, kicking open the small metal door. Remy narrowed his eyes as he entered and four mutants quickly sat up from the small living room and rushed towards the Cajun, Remy took out six charged cards and threw them at the mutants, their eyes went wide as they leapt out of the way covering themselves so they would be protected from the blast. Remy ran to the first mutant, which had the purple sphere power slammed his knee in the man's gut and punched him in the head, sensing movement behind him Remy then retrieved his Bo staff twirling it in his hands he tripped the first who's power was the fireballs as she approached from behind him and slammed the end of the staff in her stomach then Remy swung around kicking her in the head, she fell back and slammed in the nearest wall and fell limp to the ground. Remy then turned and jabbed the other end of his staff in the other woman's neck she fell to the ground gasping for breath, Remy then back flipped and threw three charged cards towards the blue haired kid who was heading for a hidden door in the floor intent on going to warn their leader.

"Don't bother getting up…" Remy hissed as he kicked the teen aside and kneeled down pulling open the hidden door and climbing down the stairs, Rogue rushed into the warehouse and gasped checking the mutants, thankfully they weren't dead, just badly beaten, noticing the open door in the floor she quickly made her way down the stairs.

Remy ran down the corridor as silently as he could, looking around with a trained eye to see if he could spot any type of security which there weren't, spotting at least a dozen doors lining up the corridor, Remy quickly checked each one, hearing a whisper behind him Remy turned and glared at Rogue as she flew up to him, "Wait up…" she whispered.

Remy lifted a finger to his lips telling her to keep quiet as he continued his search, arriving at the last door, Remy frowned as he heard voices within and looked at the lock on the door there was a simple keypad, but something annoyed him about it taking his hand off the door Remy put away his Bo staff and looked around, not seeing what he was looking for he then entered the door to his right looking throughout the room Rogue looked at him curiously, "We already checked this room…" she muttered, Remy again hissed at her to keep her mouth shut as he climbed on top of one of the counters, pulling away a grate he hoisted himself up and crawled down the vent, Rogue sighed as she followed him, "What the hell are you doing?" she asked in a whisper.

Remy stopped and turned to her, "Da door was rigged now shut da fuck up…if not get lost…" he growled as he continued. He halted as he approached the next grate and looked down through the slats, he could see the leader hovered over one of the beds, Remy frowned a bit as he slowly removed one of the slats to get a better view, his eyes widened as the leader stepped back a little, Elena was lying down on one of the beds unconscious, breathing a bit heavily, her left cheek seemed a bit red and swollen, and she had a few bruises around her neck and wrists, apparently she had woken up and fought back, Remy's eyes narrowed when the leader leaned down and ran his fingers through her hair and caressed her cheek and neck. He quickly looked to his left as Sinister arrived.

XxXxX

"How is she faring?" he asked.

"The sedative was extremely quick…" he answered with a grin, "She's got a good right hook for a pregnant lady…" he chuckled massaging his jaw. Sinister approached and examined the bruises she received during her struggle.

XxX FlashbackXxX

As the leader was carrying her down the corridor she had woken up and began struggling, he had nearly dropped her as she fought to get away, he put her down and grabbed her left wrist, Elena was furious as she reared back and punched the man, the leader stepped back and wrapped his hand around her throat, as she gasped for breath he forced her on her knees and grabbed her wrists with his left hand holding them behind her back he then wrapped his right arm around her chest and lifted her up forcing her to walk forward.

As they entered Sinister's lab, seeing the fear, hate and anger in her eyes he smirked as he approached with a syringe, "Good of you to join us my dear…" he grinned.

"Don't you dare touch me…" she growled and tried her best to fight back kicking at the scientist, but was quickly subdued tears streamed down her face as she watched the needle pierce her skin and the liquid drain from the syringe to flow through her veins.

XxXEnd FlashbackXxX

"Good now I'll need you to gather a few things for me…" Sinister instructed as he left the room with the leader in tow, Remy slowly pulled on the grate, and carefully climbed down, Rogue followed and went to the door to make sure they weren't coming back.

Remy slowly pulled back the blanket that covered her and looked his wife over, "She looks alright…" he whispered, checking her pulse.

"Okay how de we get her out of here?" Rogue whispered back. Remy quickly looked around, going to one of Sinister's computers he typed in a few commands searching for a few moments, Rogue looked at him confused, "What are you doing?"

"Sinister documents every thing, I'm trying ta find a file on her to see how much and what kind of drugs he gave 'lena…" Remy snorted when he found the file and read it quickly. "Normal sedative…and not a whole hell of a lot, she'll be out for like twenty minutes…" he grinned as he rushed to the door and examined it, taking out a few of his tools he dismantled the alarm and went back to the love of his life and quickly picked her up.

As Remy carried his wife down the hallway Rogue at his heels he froze when he heard someone walking down the corridor, looking around he ducked in one of the rooms, Rogue slowly closed the door and listened, Remy looked down as Elena was slowly waking up, moaning in her sleep, Remy quickly sat her down on the floor leaning her against a wall, Elena moved her head around as her eyes fluttered open, her last memory of being stuck with a needle still fresh in her mind she began flailing her arms and crying out Remy quickly grabbed her cheeks and stared at her face to try and keep her quiet, Elena froze as she recognized those gorgeous eyes, "Remy?" she whispered, Remy grinned and kissed her deeply.

Breaking the kiss Remy took a deep breath and chuckled softly, "Bettah be Remy…" she cried as he pulled her to him, kissed her temple and cradled her to his chest resting his right cheek on top of her head, Elena wrapped her arms around his shoulders and bit down on his shirt to keep from crying. "Ya alright my dove?" he whispered nearly crushing her body to his.

"Yeah…" she breathed, "What took you so long?"

"Had ta find a sitter for Hunter, ya have any idea how hard it is ta find one on such short notice?" he rasped. Elena laughed and buried her head in his chest, Remy leaned back and grasped her head again, "Ya tink ya can stand…we really need ta get ya out of here…" Elena quickly nodded her head as Remy picked her up and set her feet on the ground, "Need ta keep quiet alright…" he whispered kissing her lips softly and brushing away the few tears that had rolled down her cheeks, Elena took a calming breath and nodded her head.

Remy wrapped his left arm around her right and led her to the door, peeking out he then led her up the corridor back to where they had fought the mutants, Rogue followed closely behind the couple. Remy froze as he heard arguing up the steps, not wanting to chance his wife getting hurt, Remy took a detour and followed his senses finding an elevator, the three quickly entered, Remy pushed a button and quirked an eyebrow when the doors opened minutes later, they were now outside facing the swamp, looking around Remy carefully stepped out, Rogue took to the air and looked around motioning to Remy that the coast was clear.

After walking for a few minutes Remy's alarms began to ring as he felt something was definitely wrong, turning he gently pulled Elena behind a tree and kissed her neck as he hugged her again, "Now you two stay here for a minute alright?" he smirked as he laid his hand on her stomach, "I love you…" he whispered.

Elena smiled as she rested her hands on his then leaned up and brushed her lips at the side of his mouth, "Don't take too long…" she then whispered, resting her forehead on his shoulder. Remy promised he wouldn't and gently pushed her to lean against the tree, then rushed off to seek out what he feared.

Sinister growled as he walked on the grounds his mutants searching the woods, he didn't seem too pleased, as he turned to his favorite subject who just walked out of the woods, "You are beginning to irritate me Remington, where is the woman?" he growled.

"Like I'd tell you…" Remy hissed as he palmed the hidden dagger as well as two cards behind his back. Sinister quirked an eyebrow as he stepped forward, Remy immediately went on the defensive and bent his knees a little watching every movement Sinister made.

"Now Remington you don't actually think that your little tricks can work on me do you?" he asked as he walked to the Cajun, Remy quickly looked behind the scientist, Sinister glanced behind him seeing Rogue as she crept up behind the doctor, Sinister smirked as he lunged forward wrapping a hand around the thief's throat, Remy lifted his hand fisting two glowing cards, Sinister halted Remy's fist in the air, "The child will be mine Remy…" he hissed.

"Ovah your dead body…" Remy hissed as his eyes flared up and he dropped the cards, Sinister stared at the cards as they slowly floated to the earth and disintegrated into ash, Remy moved his right leg kicking out Sinister's knee, Sinister wrapped his other hand around Remy's neck and tightened his hold on the thief, Seeing the man was now distracted in trying to choke the thief, Remy took out the blade from his sleeve charged it and slammed it within the scientist's neck pushing it in until you could no longer see the blade, Sinister growled as he released the thief and clasped a hand to the wound trying to get the blade out, Remy rolled, quickly got to his feet and ran off at a safe distance, he then looked behind him to see Sinister still struggling a few seconds passed and Nathaniel Essex was no more, as there were now pieces of him everywhere.

Although Sinister was now gone his followers were still around, hearing the explosion they rushed over to the spot and began fighting with the thief and the untouchable.

Hearing an explosion, Elena gasped as she slowly walked up the trail fearing for her husband she grasped at the trees nearby. As the mutants fought Elena breathed a sigh of relief as she leaned against a tree and watched Remy as he rammed his elbow in the man's neck while charging two cards and threw them at another mutant that approached, Rogue had grabbed two mutants and took to the air dropping them in the murky swamp, Elena winced as she saw them drop down, suddenly an explosion was heard as the blue haired mutant had arrived and threw a grenade, Rogue who had seen this flew down to the teen who had another in hand, narrowing her eyes she made a fist and hit him in the face.

Remy frowned as he sensed his wife nearby slamming hispalm in the leader's nose Remy turned and spotted Elena beside a tree.

When Rogue hit the blue haired teen he fell back a dozen feet, the grenade dropped from his hands and rolled away. Suddenly everyone was thrown to the ground, dust clouded in the air.

Remy rolled to his stomach and ignored the pain he felt at the moment and lifted his head, looking at where he had seen his wife, "No…" he yelled out as he spotted her floating in the waist deep water, Remy quickly stood and ran into the water rushing to his wife, turning her over, he gasped at the bruises adorning her face and body, blood trickled from her forehead, as well as from the huge gash on her chest where some shrapnel had imbedded itself, with a shaky hand he caressed her left cheek, "'lena..." he whispered his voice rasped as he started breathing heavily, walking to the shore with his wife in his arms, Remy fell to his knees as he laid her down on the ground, staring at her face which was deathly pale.


	4. Chapter 4

BJ2: Heehehee…yes I am…

BlkDiamond: Yes finally yay ding dong the bastards dead and I know the cliffhanger sucks it's my own little torture…hehehe

Gambit's Nightmare: Thanks

Lumberjane: Really cool

Chapter 4

After the explosion Rogue landed and looked around searching for Remy then screeched to a halt and held her breath as she witnessed the scene her hands went to her mouth her lips trembling as Remy started to cry. Remy's tears rolled down his cheeks to fall on Elena's pale face cradling her body to his he brushed the hair stuck to her face away, "'lena..." he whispered again lowering his head to hers.

"Remy..." Rogue called out.

"Rogue...where the hell are you, have you found Remy?" Scott asked through the communicator.

"Yeah...I-I think Elena might be dead..." she whispered a tear rolling down her cheek.

There was a long silence, "Where are you?"

"The swamps somewhere a little ways behind the warehouses..."

"How's Remy?"

"Cradling her to him and crying, how the hell would you be after losing your wife..." she hissed, looking back to the thief sitting on the ground now, with his wife still in his arms.

"Rogue..."

"Shut-up Scott and come get us already..." she ordered, shutting off her communicator, and slowly walking over to Remy. "Remy..." she whispered, kneeling down next to him Remy was dazed as he rocked back and forth his wife's body in his arms. Resting his head against her temple, Remy kissed her cheek.

Rogue laid a hand on his shoulder to try and comfort Remy, who only jerked it away, "Don't touch me..." he barked, as he closed his eyes and whispered in Elena's ear. Rogue had to strain to hear, her eyes went wide at what Remy had said, 'Please dove ya can't leave me...ya can't leave Hunter...just hold on a little longer, I love ya so much ya can't just leave us...' looking at the woman in Remy's embrace Rogue gasped as she saw her lips move...Elena was still alive.

"Oh my god..." she looked back to Remy who had a hand pressed against her chest putting pressure on her wound remembering very well what had happened the last time he thought Elena had died, Remy knew that help would come quickly as they would try to subdue his rage. Rogue turned on her communicator and yelled at Scott to hurry up and bring Hank.

Six minutes later, the Blackbird had landed and the X-men rushed over to the three, Hank knelt beside Elena checking her vitals, Logan grasped Remy's arm, "Come on Remy ya gotta let Hank do his thing...come on, ya know she's gonna be in good hands with him but we have to go..." Remy was barely paying attention, "REMY..." Logan yelled, Remy quickly turned his head, "Come on...Hank will take care of her alright..." Remy looked back down at Elena, then slowly nodded his head as he reluctantly laid her gently down on the ground. The moment Remy released her Hank went to work, Logan grabbed Remy's arm pulling him back and helped him on his feet, all the while Remy's eyes never left his wife's face, as he was practically dragged away from her. Logan leaned him against the Blackbird, keeping a hand on the thief to make sure he stayed put, "How ya feelin pup?" Remy frowned and turned his head to Wolverine, who understood that look very well, "Never mind..." he answered. Remy turned his head back towards the group, desperately trying to keep his hopes up.

"Remy..." Scott had walked over to him, and frowned when he didn't answer. Both Scott and Logan looked at each other.

"Come on Gumbo say something..." Logan cringed.

Remy still refused to speak.

Seeing the Cajun's fists were clenched as well as the look in his eyes, "Remy..." Scott warned, lifting a hand to his visor.

"Ya won't even have a chance ta fire a fucken shot, I'll have ya throat in my grasp before ya do, I'm calm for da moment, now get the fuck lost Summers..." Remy hissed.

Scott lowered his hand but kept close, just in case, a few moments later Storm rushed into the jet, Hank had carefully picked up Elena and carried her within, Jean rushed over to Remy, "She'll be alright for now but we have to get her to the hospital." Remy nodded Logan still had a hand on him as they entered the jet, Elena was laid on a stretcher, covered in blankets. Scott prepared the jet for take-off, while the others strapped themselves in, fearing that if Elena died on this jet, it would probably burst into flames and break apart.

Hank motioned for Remy to sit beside her, not knowing what was going on in his head at the moment Hank thought it wise that he stay near Elena.

Arriving at the hospital Elena was immediately taken into surgery, Hank stayed with her while the X-men stayed in the waiting room with the pissed off Cajun as he walked from one end of the room to the other, Storm thought it wise to call Remy's family maybe they would have a better chance in calming him. Two hours had passed and Remy couldn't take it anymore he was going insane with worry, Henri sat beside Tante, Jean-Luc held a sleeping Hunter in his arms running his hand up and down his back, his chin resting on top of the little boy's head, "Sit down chile, ya gonna make a hole in da floor…" Tante sighed but Remy couldn't help it the moment he'd sit a few minutes would pass and he'd start roaming again.

Jean-Luc sighed, as he slowly stood, "Ey…come ere…and take ya coat off…" he ordered his son, Remy stopped and looked at his father then at his son and did as his father asked, draping the coat beside his chair, "Here…" he gestured for Remy to take Hunter in his arms, which he did, "Now sit da hell down…" he gave a small smile. Remy smirked and cradled his son in his arms then sat in one of the rocking chairs and watched his son as he slept.

The next hour seemed to pass by very quickly, Hunter became fussy as his eyes slowly fluttered open, the whispered conversation in the room had become a bit loud and it annoyed the infant. Remy chuckled softly, "Can't get a break hun fiston, here ya are tryin ta sleep an nobody wants ta shut-up an let ya, well I'll fix dat…" Remy smirked as he lifted his head, looking at the famed X-men, taking a breath he ground out, "SHUT-UP…" then smiled when the room became silent. He looked back to his son, "Dat better?" he asked, Hunter answered by yawning and snuggling up to his father.

A few moments later a nurse entered the room, "M'sieu LeBeau?" she looked around, Remy looked to his father then back at the nurse, Henri quickly gathered Hunter in his arms, Remy followed the nurse into the hall, Jean-Luc and Henri both stood watching Remy carefully as he listened to the nurse speak. They held their breath as they heard Remy speak loudly.

"What…She's not even at eight months yet…"

"Yes I know we're doing everything we can to try and stop her from going into labor, the thing is she's lost a lot of blood, if she continues this way I'm afraid we might lose them both…but there is still a chance…" Remy took a deep breath, as he ran his fingers through his hair turning away from her, "They've just about finished moving her would you like to see her?" She asked trying to keep the man calm.

Remy lifted his head, "Yes absolutely…" he whispered.

The nurse smiled as she led him to his wife's room. Remy slowly entered the room two nurses were now within the room including the one that led the thief within, they were to stay by the woman's side, as they monitored her and the unborn baby's vitals. Remy held his breath as he saw his wife laid on her right side, looking extremely pale, a breathing tube to her nose, her hair sticking to her face and neck she looked to be in pain. Remy sat down on the stool by the bed gently brushing his fingers on her left cheek. Elena knowing exactly her husbands touch gave a small smile, "Ya know…if my husband ev-er catches you…touching me like that he'll kick your ass…" she whispered and slowly opened her eyes. 

Remy chuckled softly as he leaned down and kissed her lips lightly, "Ya better believe it…" he whispered.

"A small kiss is that all I get?" she pouted.

"You tell that kid ta stay in there longer and I'll give ya a heated one." Remy smirked. The nurses smiled as they listened to the conversation.

Elena laughed softly, "Deal…" she smirked as she turned to lie on her back trying to make herself more comfortable, Remy pulled on her blankets and surrounded her with pillows tucking her in.

Jean-Luc entered the room with Elena's doctor, he smiled as he spotted a pair of blue eyes staring at him drowsily, "Oh how ya feelin' fillette?" he asked as he approached the bed and bent down giving her a kiss on the cheek, then one on the forehead.

"Well I've had better days…" she smiled.

Jean-Luc sat on the bed beside her and grasped her hand as he continued to talk to her, while Remy slowly stood, "Be right back…" he whispered kissing her cheek and went to talk to her doctor in the hallway.

"She's stable for the moment we managed to stop her from going into labor, I suggest she stay here for at least a few weeks, then if released she'll have to stay off her feet until she actually does give birth…"

Remy chuckled, "No problem there…but they are all right thought, 'lena and the baby?"

The doctor smiled, "Well that still depends on the next few days but if you want an immediate answer to help ease your mind, yes they'll be fine…"

"Merci M'sieu…" Remy breathed as he shook the man's hand and entered the room then sat on the stool.

Seeing a smiling Remy enter Jean-Luc chuckled, "I'll come back a little later wit ya hellraiser and Tante alright?" Jean-Luc smirked as he stood and kissed her again.

Elena smiled and nodded her head. "Is he being a good boy?" she grinned.

"Oh absolutely…" Jean-Luc chuckled as he kissed her again, "You get bettah ya hear me?" Elena smiled as she nodded her head a small chuckled escaping her lips, Jean-Luc then leaned down and patted her stomach, "And you stay in dere…" He whispered then slowly left her room.

Remy smirked as he sat on the bed and leaned over her, "How ya holdin' up my dove?" he whispered, caressing her left arm intertwining his fingers with hers and kissed her hand resting it against his cheek.

"Hmmm…Oh I'm just fine…" she smiled slowly closing her eyes.

"Well if ya are how come those nurses told me scary stories bout ya?" The nurses looked at him and slowly narrowed their eyes in confusion.

Elena quirked an eyebrow at her husband, "Scary stories?"

"Yeah they say ya be hissin' and spittin' ya got lasers shootin' out of ya eyes and ya head be goin' round in circles…" he blinked his eyes as he lifted his right hand and spinned his index finger in small circles. "Is dere somethin' ya maybe forgot ta tell me befo we got married?" he asked quirking an eyebrow.

Elena smiled as she looked up and took a deep breath closing her eyes, "Maybe…did you know I'm related to a queen…" she grinned.

"Really…" he smirked, leaning up to her ear. "Dat mean I could get close to dose crown jewels…" he whispered.

Elena laughed softly then groaned, "I am so tired…" she whispered.

Remy slowly stood and rested his forehead against hers giving her a little heated kiss. Elena smiled as she grasped his face, the nurses chuckled. Elena wrapped her arms around his shoulders in a hug. "Well den ya better try an get some sleep don' ya tink?" Remy whispered back as he kissed her neck then stood and sat on the bed beside his wife wrapping his arms around her resting his chin on her left shoulder, "Close ya eyes for a couple minutes…" he whispered, as he rested his left hand on her belly, Elena did as she was told and snuggled up to her husband she quickly found herself in a deep slumber.

Jean-Luc sighed as he rubbed his eyes to try and get the sleep out of them, although he was tired he had a smile plastered on his face as he entered the very noisy waiting room. Tante was rocking her little sweetie while Henri leaned against the wall looking at the X-men as they argued, Charles though was massaging the bridge of his nose, Logan noticed grand-pa LeBeau enter the room and yelled out for everyone to shut-up. "What ya couldn't do that earlier?" Jean-Luc smirked.

"Well?" Henri asked.

"They'll be fine…she's also restricted ta stay in bed until the babe is born…dat's gonna be a long two months." He drawled rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh thank da heavens…" Mattie breathed as she closed her eyes in short prayer, then looked at the little angel cradled in her arms. "Ya hear dat mon ange…" she quipped kissing his cheek, "Ya maman an da little one gonna be alright…" she smiled.

Nearly two months later Elena slowly opened her eyes and smiled as she gazed at her sleeping husband, they were face to face his right arm pillowing his head, while his left hand was on her stomach caressing it in sleep. Elena smiled as she ran her hands on his chest and kissed him, Remy chuckled as he slowly opened his eyes, "Bad wife…" he smirked as he pulled her closer to him.

"Bad wife?" she grinned and looked up. "How am I a bad wife?"

"Ya not supposed ta seduce ya husband yet…" he answered snuggling up to her.  
"Why not…it's fun ta see you squirm…" she giggled.

Remy looked at her appalled, "Chère…a thief does not squirm, we'll wriggle, jump, leap, run, walk, jog, hop…"

"Hop?" she laughed, "Like a bunny…is that how Lapin got his little nickname?"

"Ey don' interrupt." He scolded kissing the top of her head, "…and non dat's not how he got his nickname…" he smirked, "Where was I?"

"Oh you were telling me how thieves don't squirm…" she giggled.

"Oh dat's right…thieves don't squirm, brown haired blue eyed doves do…" he smirked as he kissed her rather demandingly.

"Hmmm…" Elena laughed softly, "If Tante knew what you were doing she'd beat you up right now…"

"Ya gonna rat me out?" Remy grinned trailing kisses down her neck, his hand trailing down her side.

"Well that depends…" she smiled sweetly.

"On what chère?" Remy asked huskily, as he leaned over her, his fingers caressing the side of her head.

"I want a vacation…" she purred.

Remy quirked an eye, "We up ta blackmail now…ooh chère didn't know ya had it in ya love…" he chuckled softly. "Anywhere particular ya wish ta go?"

"I want one day on a warm sandy beach, where no one chases us through sewers and swamps…"

"Dat it?"

"Mhmmm" Elena grinned as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Tink I might be able ta manage dat…" Remy whispered as he leaned down and was about to kiss her when he suddenly looked up and stared at the door.

"What?" she asked.  
Remy smirked "Seems we got ourselves a little visitor…" the moment that was said there was a little tap at the door.

Henri slowly opened the door and peeked inside, "Ya up for a visit maman?" he grinned, Remy chuckled as he helped his wife sit up, Hunter quickly rushed into the room, Remy scooped him up and sat him on the bed Hunter crawled up to his mother, "Breakfast's almost ready Mercy didn't burn it dis time." He chuckled and flinched when he heard his wife.

"I heard that Henri…" Mercy yelled.

Remy laughed as he grabbed some clothes and entered the bathroom to get dressed, a few moments later. "Remy!" he heard in a panic and rushed out of the bathroom, pulling the shirt over his head.

"What's da matter ya alright?" he asked standing at the foot of the bed, Elena quickly shook her head no as another wave of pain hit her and she clutched her belly.

"Oh God…" she whispered.

Remy's eyes widened as he went to the door and poked his head out, "Henri…call an ambulance…" he yelled as he then went back to her side sitting on the bed, and grasped her hand, "Don' forget ta breathe…" he whispered as he ran his right hand on her stomach and looked to Hunter who stared at her and frowned a bit. "What ya tink dove, boy or girl?" he asked trying to get her to focus on him.

"I don't know…" she cried nearly breaking his hand.

Mercy entered the room and gasped as she went to her side sitting Hunter in her lap. "How ya doing petite soeur?" she asked then looked at Remy's face, "Well by da look on ya husband I'd say ya about ta rip his hand out so nevah mind chère"  
At that Elena laughed and calmed down a bit as the pain slowly went away. Mercy gave Hunter to his father, "I suggest ya go put some ice on dat hand, or you'll lose it…" she smirked and leaned against the headboard an arm around the pregnant woman's shoulder, making sure she was comfortable.

Remy groaned as he shook his hand in the air, "Damn woman…" he whined, and grinned when Elena chuckled softly. "Come on little man, let's go call pépére an Tante hein…"

A few weeks later Elena received her little vacation, as she looked back to her husband sitting on a blanket laid out on the sand, Remy had a smile on his face as he cradled his little girl in his arms while Elena was walking on the shore holding her son's hand as he kicked at the water. He grinned as they slowly walked back to the blanket, "Enjoying ya day at da beach my dove?"

"Absolutely…" she grinned sitting down beside him and kissing her newborn on top of her head. "How's our angel?"

"Sleepin' as usual…" he smirked.

"And how's my thief?" she asked glancing at Hunter who was digging a hole in the sand.

"I'm in a huff…tinkin bout all da boys I gonna beat up fo even tinking bout looking at dis little one…" he grinned, looking to Elena. "Ya alright my dove, ya seem a bit pale…"

"I'm fine, just a bit tired…"

"Wanna go home, doctor said ya need ta take it easy…"

Elena grinned as she leaned up and kissed him sweetly, "Fifteen minutes…" she pouted.

Remy laughed as he watched her crawl to her son and began burying his legs in the sand.

A few hours later Remy smirked as he opened the door only to be greeted with the famed X-men, "Ah God now what?" he groaned.

"Nothing Gumbo we came to meet the newest member of the LeBeau clan…" Logan chuckled, Remy smirked as he let Logan, the Professor, Jean, Scott, Beast, Storm, Kitty, Bobby and yes even Rogue in the loft.

"Alright but keep quiet…" he warned.

"Baby's sleeping?" Hank asked.

Remy grinned "Non, but if ya wake Elena ya'll will get a beating from Tante and Mercy…" he whispered as he told them to stay in the living room while he went to fetch his new angel, Remy checked in on his wife who was resting comfortably with Hunter in her arms, Remy smirked as he silently entered and looked in the bassinette at the foot of the bed. He gently lifted the babe in his arms and grinned at the pair of crimson eyes staring back at him, "Ya feel like being spoiled mon ange?" he whispered and kissed the babe's head. The baby blinked it's eyes and yawned, Remy shrugged, "I'll take dat as a yes…" he whispered and as silently as he entered the room he left the same way, slowly closing the door behind him, the X-men all stood and smiled as Remy approached, "Not all of ya rush at me all at once now…" he grinned as they surrounded the thief and cooed at the babe. "All right now…this here is Isabelle…" he grinned rocking his daughter gently in his arms.

"Oh she is so beautiful…" Storm smiled as she gently ran her fingers on the newborn's cheek.

Isabelle slowly opened her eyes and looked around at the people surrounding her, and whimpered a little, Remy turned and looked at the clock on the wall, "Here ya go Stormy, she may be sweet but if she don't get fed she'll scream her head off." He smirked and headed in the kitchen, Storm sat on the couch, Jean, Kitty and Rogue each sitting beside her, Scott, Bobby and Hank kneeled down, and began to coo at the baby. Charles and Logan laughed softly at the sight, Logan strolled into the kitchen as Remy heated up the babe's milk, "So how's Elena?" he asked.

"Oh she be doing alright as long as she takes it easy da next few weeks…" he smirked.

"How you feelin'?"

Remy looked up for a moment and smiled, "Well, well looky here Wolfie bein da head doctor…" he chuckled.

"Come on seriously?"

Remy grinned, "Like a huge weight been lifted off my shoulders…the petites are healthy, 'lena's healin'…Essex is gone hopefully…" Remy took a calming breath, and smiled, "Truthfully…I be happy…" he answered testing the milk to make sure it wasn't too hot for his little angel.

"Well dat's good ta hear…really is gumbo…" Logan chuckled.

"Yeah yeah, whatever come on…" he answered "You know dis mushy talk don suit ya Wolfie…" he grinned as they entered the living room again, "Alright hand over my little girl…" he smirked, Storm pouted as she slowly stood and gently put the babe in her father's arms. "Food first…spoilin comes later." He chuckled as he sat in the recliner and watched as his daughter greedily drank the milk.

Rogue watched with a certain amount of envy as Remy ran his fingers against the baby's cheek. An hour had passed, now Charles held the baby in his arms while Logan and Hank spoke to Remy, hearing a small noise Remy kept quiet as he listened an gave a small smile when he noticed his wife slowly walking down the hall, "What's with the visit?" she asked with a smirk.

"Sleep well dove?" Remy grinned as he stood and eyed her over.

"Amazingly yes…" she answered with a smile as he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. "How's our angel?"

"Oh she's content at da moment…" he grinned.

After a few hours of chatting with the famed X-men, Elena gave a small wave as she gently rocked her daughter in her arms, Remy sighed as he closed the door and looked at his son playing in the living room, then at his wife in the kitchen, "It be a busy day today…" he grinned as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her frame, "Ya wanna move?" he chuckled kissing her neck.

"Absolutely not I love it here…maybe we can add an electric fence or something…" she grinned.

"Now ya thinkin'…electrocute da X-men…" he whispered.

Elena snorted, "Ororo and Logan will be warned right?"

"An spoil my fun?"

"Yes…" she giggled, "So is all this over with…" she asked turning in his embrace, "I mean can we live our normal life again?"

Remy chuckled softly, "I pity anyone who dare try and stop us dove…"

Elena smirked as she kissed him sweetly and headed for the living room, Remy watched as she laid their daughter in her baby seat and began playing with their son. Remy smiled as he followed his wife and joined his family, kneeling down he began tickling his little boy until he screeched with glee.

A lot would agree that hopefully nothing else would happen to the now happy little thief or his family for as long as he lived, except maybe for the minor little nicks, cuts and scraped knees…He was looking forward though to the happy little nuptials that would soon be celebrated in a few months, apparently Wolfie was a bit nervous as he had showed the Cajun a golden ban with a single diamond. Logan could face the worst type of enemies but had no guts when it came to ask the woman he loved to marry him…ah but that's another story until then.

The End… 


End file.
